MY BOYGIRL
by Cull3nLoveVampire
Summary: Un chico que tiene un gran secreto guardado bajo la gorra.–No puedo creerlo…-en la vos de el como el terciopelo.–esto es solo un salto de mi vida pero podre superarlo?-en tu interior-chicos!-en la duda de la vida.Dos chicos…o al menos eso parese all human
1. Phoenix,escuela twilight y Kevin swan?

**MY BOY/GIRL**

**Resumen:**

Un chico que tiene un gran secreto guardado bajo la gorra. –No puedo creerlo….- en la vos de el como el terciopelo. –esto es solo un salto de mi vida… pero podre superarlo?.- en tu interior, -chicos!!- en la duda de la vida. Dos chicos…o al menos eso parece….

_Todos los personajes de twilight, le pertenecen ala diosa stephenie Meyer. (Si me pertenecieran tendría a todos los cullen hombres postrados en mi cama xD) _

**Nota:** bien aquí les traigo otra fick. Que tiene rato rondándome la cabeza. Espero que les guste y prometo no tardar tanto en la actualización de mis fick. Bueno sin mas cosas espero que les guste el fick nos vemos abajo

**1. Phoenix, escuela twilight y Kevin swan?**

-Si otro magnifico día.- me dije a mi mismo. Hoy asía un lindo día. Nublado y lloviendo. Ja!! A beses me sorprendo a mi mismo de mi propio sarcasmo.-bien eres un tonto- me dije o trabes. La verdad tengo esa manía de hablar con migo mismo. Es un poco raro.

Bueno aquí e de estar yo. Metiendo todas mis cosas en una maleta. Una chico de 16 años, casi 17. Que vive en forks, se va a ir a Phoenix a vivir solo-disque la gran vida- a una escuela llamada twilight.

-genial simplemente genial. –dijo renegando o trabes-donde deje las vendas.- busque entre mis cosas- LAS ALLE!! –grite emocionado. Estaban debajo de mi escritorio.

Oí como tocaron la puerta. Eso me sobresalto e izo que me pegara con el escritorio.

-HAAY- me queje. Si que dolió.

-que pasa hijo –entro mi mama preocupada. Mi mama reéne, era una mujer maravillosa. Algo despistada. Pero al fin acabo maravillosa.

- no pasa nada mama, es que estaba buscando mis vendas. Y no se por que estaban bajo el escritorio y pues como tocaste. Me sobresalte y me pegue – dije riéndome tonta mente.

Ella seme quedo mirando y suspiro.

-al menos no te paso nada hijo.- fruncí el ceño y los labios. Ella me sonrió y entonces comprendí. Mi padre estaba aquí.

Me pare y me sacudí la polera de manga larga negra que era unas tres tallas más grandes que yo. Así que no se veía mi cuerpo. Y unos pantalones de mezclilla flojos. Y unos simples tenis negros.

-donde esta –dijo acomodándome mejor mi fiable gorra. Cual nunca me quitaba ni loco... si loco me lo quitaba.

- esta en la sala hijo –dijo sonriendo – vamos. – me agarro la mano y bajamos rápido las escaleras.

Fue una suerte que no me callera. Con lo torpe que soy. No puedo caminar un metro en piso plano sin que me haiga caído.

Al bajar allí, estaba mi padre. Charlie swan. El mismísimo dueño de todas las empresas swan. Si en cierta forma somos "ricos" y a mama le encantaba forks, así que compramos una casa aquí. Aun que barios de mis amigos dicen "mansión".

Aunque a beses no entendía por que le decían mansión, solo era una simple casa de las antigüitas. Suspire. Y vi que mi padre me decía que me sentara enfrente de el.

La verdad estos eran uno delos pocos días que podía verlos, casi siempre esta en ´´viaje de negocio´´, para mi papa era su orgullo su hijo´´ su orgullo. Kevin...Kevin swan. O genial me salió como james boom.

-jajajaja- me reí por lo alto. Ops…DIABLOS!! Volvió a pasar, siempre me pasa esto. Raro muuuy raro lo se.

-de que te ríes hijo- me dijo mi papa Charlie levantando una ceja. Ya me lo imaginó.

"de nada papa, solo me reí, porque dije mi nombre como james boom en mi cabeza"

Eso de verdad…que seria estúpido! Uff...si nada fuera de lo común para mí.

-e de nada papa, es que me acorde de algo-reí un poco nervioso "si como no, mas bien que estas loco" me dijo la bose silla de mi cabeza, la verdad la demandaría, ok, ok no soy el chico mas cuerdo lo admito.

-bien como sea hijo, hoy Tebas a Phoenix, a terminar tus estudios, y te iras solo.- dijo serio y formal como siempre.

- bueno papa iré con alice.-dijo sonriendo.

-así tu noviecita-dijo sonriendo y alzando las cejas. Y mi mama quiso contener la risa por lo que vi yo.

"ALICE!! COMO NOVIA!! Si como no JA!!" ok, no le iba a decir eso claro esta, pero no podía...dios...como…arg!!.

-papa alice es solo una amiga no mi novia- dijo suspirando.

-claro, claro, -dijo claramente ignorándome.- bien hijo, te iras a vivir solo, y de verdad quiero que te comportes "prudente", estas en una edad que, bueno tu sabes, las chicas, vivir solo, tu entiendes no – dijo alzando las cejas.

HO DIOS MIO!! Esto no podía estar pasando, quería gritar, mi papa no querrá tener una platica de "sexo y responsabilidad", mire a mi madre de reojo estaba tapándose la boca para no reír, estaba segura que tenia una cara de susto. Digo seguro. Uff…dios...dios…esto no podía pasarme a mí.

"POR QUE DIOS ME CASTIGAS TAN CRUEL!!" ok, se que melodrama tizo mucho pero es que, arg odio estas platica!!.

"Bien responde Kevin, asiste lentamente" dijo la vocecilla, yo suspire y asistí con la cabeza.

-bien hijo de verdad, quiero que seas prudente y si piensas a serlo usa con….-

-YA ENTENDI PAPA!!-dije nerviosa antes de que acabara la palabra, oí la risita de mi mama, y mi papa me miro sorprendido, yo me había parado, i grite solo un poco, poquito como chica, aun que mi papa no lo noto, y me senté- lo siento.-dije apenado.

-tranquilo hijo, se que se te ase difícil, pero de verdad si tienes sexo, con alguna chavita de por allí, por favor se prudente si?- me dijo Charlie serio.

-esta bien papa…-dije suspirando, rendido la verdad.

Nunca creí tener esta plática, por dios, y fue más vergonzoso de lo que pensé. Eso era raro!! , y eso que yo pienso las cosas –demasiado créanme demasiado- melodramáticas y vergonzosas, pero esto rebaso mis expectativas.

Mi papa quería seguir ablando, pero oímos el timbre.

"SALVADO POR LA CAMPANA" pensé alegre, sabía perfectamente quien era.

Mi mama aun alegre por la "platica", se fue abrir la puerta, la verdad que mi mama ase todo el aseo aquí. No le gusta tener sirvientas –por lo menos aquí- y asía ella todo.

-creo que ya vinieron por ti.-dijo mi papa sonriendo.-ya tienes todo empacado hijo, te llevaremos al aeropuerto.-dijo mi papa sonriendo, esa sonrisa que lo rejuvenecía 10 años. La sonrisa cual amaba mi mama.

-si papa ya tengo todo empacado llevo todo y mi chequera tarjetas celular, todo, todo lo que podría ocupar,-dije pasándole la lista antes de que me la preguntara.

Luego sentí un chillido, y dos menudos brazos enroscándose en mi cuello.

-ALICE!!-

-KEVIN!! – dijimos y nos abrasamos, mi papa se rio un poco, y mi mama serio y rodo los ojos, la verdad que ni llevábamos 5 oras de que no nos veíamos alice y yo, y ya extrañaba la enana.

Alice y yo iremos aun "internado", se pude decir, e iremos ella y yo, la verdad que era emocionante, allá nos encontraríamos con sus dos otros hermanos, y los hale.

Alice era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi todo, aun que a beses quería torturarme por ciertas cosas, y tenia miedo, mucho miedo, iría solo con ella allá, quien sabe que cosas horribles podría a serme ella.

Alice era hija de, Carlisle y esme cullen, Carlisle era un famoso doctor, y esme una famosa diseñadora de interiores, los dos eran muy amables pero ase poco se fueron a su luna de miel, y lamentaron no poder ir a llevar alice, pero ella dijo que esta bien.

La verdad alice es una chica, simpática, alegre, explosiva, puf!! Pero eso si, nunca, pero NUNCA. Le des cafeína, sino quieres ver a un demonio en llamas, se de por si era un pequeño demonio, imperativo, ahora con cafeína.

La verdad quería irme ya, quería encontrarme con emmett, el hermano mayor de alice, la verdad el era como un graaan oso de felpa. Están mono pero a beses se pasa con sus bromas.

Y también conocería –al fin- al ultimo cullen, nunca lo cono si, lo cono si de pequeño, pero no me acordaba de el, solo de sus ojos esmeralda, Edward cullen, quería verlo, la verdad estaba un poco emocionada por eso, "pareces chica", bufe ante eso.

-Kevin!! Tierra a Kevin!! –dijo alice, pasando su mano enfrente mi cara.

- a que perdón, lo siento alice-dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-tranquilo, VIEN!! BAMONOS!! –vi que no estaba mi mama ni mi papa.

-donde estaan….-no pude terminar.

- están ya en el carro, cuando te quedaste soñando, fueron por tus cosas y ya la subieron al carro, ándale tenemos que irnos ya!!, ya mero es ora de que salga el avión.-no se como podía hablar tanto respirando solo una ves.

Como sea yo asistí, y nos fuimos, en el aeropuerto mi mama me estaba abrasando.

-te extrañare "hijo" cuídate por favor y se...prudente- dijo divertida mi mama, aun que un poco triste.

-ahí mama.- la abrasa- estaré bien tranquila. Te llamare cuando me instale-ella asistió.

Me acerque a mi papa.

-bueno adiós papa –dije y lo abraso el me correspondió.

-cuídate hijo –dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

La verdad que no me gustaban las despedidas. Me despedí por última vez.

Alice tubo que jalarme, nos sentamos y abordamos el avión nos espera un largo camino.

Y yo cada vez estaba más emocionado.

-esto será interesante verdad "Kevin"-dijo divertida, yo buje.

-claro allie, pero tu estas mas divertida porque veras a tu novio jasper verdad.-dije con sonrisa picarona ella soltó una risita.

-aquí que dormir, cuando despertemos estaremos en Phoenix- dijo dando saltitos.

-claro. –vi el día que estaba en crepúsculo- que lindo. –dije sonriendo. Ya que veía las nubes. Y se veía más hermoso.

- jeje – alice llamo ala azafata y pidió dos sabanas y almohadas. Luego se las trajeron, y como nos fuimos en avión de lujo estos asientos eran comodísimos, y podían hacerse cubículos para "dormir".

Aun que pienso que emmett lo usaría para otra cosa. Me reía ante eso.

-bien –alice dio un saltito y serró dejándolo toda a oscuras. Yo serré la ventana y ice como cama el asiento al igual que alise y me puse la almohada y la sabana y me quite la gorra, ya que estaba segura dentro.

-buenas noches-dije bostezando.

-buenas noches...mañana, será un gran día.- dijo alice medio dormida. Era increíble que ese mostrito durmiera.

-si….mañana...será un gran día. –dije y nos dormimos las dos. Pero antes de eso pensé

"mañana será un gran día, mañana lo conoceré…"

Y soñé pacíficamente…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**N/u:** hola xD aquí otra historia, al principio será confusa, pero no se desesperen, conforme avanza, se entiende más. Bueno espero que les guste y no me pidan que la borre xD jeje tratare de actualizar un cap. por semana o dos, bueno xD me di cuenta que el resumen parece acá como de película, jojojo bueno haber si les gusta el cap. Y el fick. Bueno besitos me despido bai bai!!.

_**Cull3nLoveVampire**_

_"que Carlisle los ilumine con su armonioso cuerpo"_

**SI quieres que **

**Algún cullen te visite**

**Pícale.**

**GO!!**


	2. Reencuentros,conociéndote y compartiendo

**Todos los personajes de twilight, le pertenecen a S. Meyer. (Si fueran míos xD solo serian míos y de nadie mas!) **

2.- _**Reencuentros, conociéndote y compartiendo!**_

Aviamos llegado a Phoenix, allí rentamos un carro, alice insistió que con un carro estaría bien, yo acepte, igual no creo que saliéramos mucho, ya que por lo que según se, adentro dela escuela twilight, parecía una mini cuidad.

Ya después de rentar un carro, era **Porshe 911 Turbo amarillo**, esa alice le encanta que sean rápidos. Conduce como loca!!, no se quien podría ganarle.

Ya cuando llegamos fuimos ala oficina principal – que era un cuarto grandísimo- y allí estaba una señora, como de unos 42 años, de pelo negro ondulado corto, un poco robusta y tez morena. Al vernos nos sonrió, mas a mi, eso me izo sentir un poco incomodo.

-hola muchachos, su pongo que son alice cullen y Kevin swan. –dijo la señora sonriendo aun.

-si-dijimos yo y alice al mismo tiempo.

-bien, ya los esperábamos, tomen aquí están sus llaves, sus papeles, y sus libros ya están en su habitación. –dijo dándonos todo. Dijimos un _"gracias" _y salimos de allí.

-bien mi cuarto esta en el 5 piso. Habitación **105. **–Dijo alice viendo el edificio- ·que parecía hotel·- y diciendo donde le toco.

- a ti en que piso te toco kev. –dijo alice entusiasta. Íbamos caminando y barios se nos quedaban viendo. Esto me frustra de verdad.

-haber- agarre mis papeles- en el 7 piso, habitación** 203**. –dije viendo y vi que decía que el cuarto era **compartido´´.** – oye alice también compartes cuarto?.-dije viéndola.

-sip, aun que no dice con quien.-dijo viendo los papeles, aun que tenia una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa. Me olvide de eso y lo deje pasar.

-uff…ya veremos quienes son nuestros compañeros de habitación. –dije agarrando firmemente mi maleta.

Ella asistió, y empezamos hablar de la **escuela´´**, que de verdad tenia todo, era el mejor internado de todo Phoenix, la escuela **twilight**.

Iba tan sumido en la platica, que ni me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba y choque con algo duro pero ala ves suave.

-ay dolió. –dijo quejándome en el suelo.

-jijijiji-alice soltó una risita –kev estas bien.

-si... lo siento.-le dije con el que había chocado y una mano blanquecina se puso frente a mi.

- estas bien. –dijo una vos aterciopelada, yo asistí y agarre la mano y me levante, levante la vista y me encontré con un joven, alto, guapo, muy blanco, sepárese ala blancura de alice, de pelo bronce y ojos esmeralda, increíbles ojos.

-valla, valla, Kevin que tu siempre piensas estar besando al suelo. –dijo alguien riéndose, esa vos...a pesar de casi dos años que no lo veía, reconocería esa risa y esa vos donde sea.

-HEMMETT!-dije sorprendido, viendo al grandulón.

-hola Kevin, veo que te sigues acordando de mi. –dijo emmett sonriendo.

-como no acordarme sigues igual! –dije riendo.

-y tu sigues con tu gorra.- dijo emmett divertido, y yo me acomode mejor mi gorra.

-como están hermanitos, pensé que no los vería en un buen rato.-dijo alice dando saltos. Hermanitos? .

Espera –mire al joven- entonces el es…**Edward?**

-mm lo mismo digo, pero mi petición no se cumplió. Dios no me izo caso. -dijo **"Edward" **y suspira.

-por que lo dices Edward?-dijo confundida alice. Bien ya estaba mas segura que era el.

- pedí, mas bien rogué, por no verte en un buen rato, mostrito de sirco.-dijo Edward divertido.

-eres malo!!. –dijo alice poniendo cara de perro abandonado y me abraso.- keeeviiin!! Mira a Edward es malo con migo-dijo asiéndome pucherito.

-ahí alice. –la abrase y la consolé y mire feo a Edward- no digas eso de ella!!-dije regañándolo, el me miro raro, y emmett soltó una risotada.

Alice le saco la lengua a Edward.

-ves el si me quiere- dijo alice abrasándome mas, demasiado fuerte. Me saco todo el aire.

-alice…aire!!-dije contra penas.

-Ho lo siento-dijo soltándome, y yo agarre unas bocanadas de aire.

-alice. Se que me quieres mucho, pero no me mates!! –dije melodramática mente. Y todos empezamos a reír.

-Ho cierto!! Edward tu no conoces a kev. Bien si lo conoces, pero creo que ya no te acuerdas de el. –dijo dando saltitos alice.

- la verdad que no…-dijo mirándome. Yo sentí algo, pero mire asía otro lado.

-bien kev. El es mi hermano, Edward!! –dijo alice alegre.

-y Edward el es Kevin swan. Hijo de Charlie y reéne. –dijo emmett sonriendo.

- Ho valla, un gusto Kevin. –dijo Edward dándome la mano. Yo se la di y sentí como si picara, pero sonreí.

-un gusto Edward. –dije un poco nervioso, pero aun sonriendo, el me respondió la sonrisa.

-bien chicos a donde iban. –dijo alice viendo a los dos.

-íbamos de paseo, pero vimos que venia para acá y decidimos ir con ustedes –dijo emmett simplemente, Edward asistió.

-oh nosotros. Íbamos a nuestras habitaciones.-dijo alice balanceándose sobre sus pies. Con su maleta tras de ella.

Aun que la verdad nuestras cosas ya estaban aquí, solo que traíamos una maleta que queríamos traerla personalmente, como alice, sus artefactos de belleza. Eran como su vida si les pasaba algo no lo perdonaría.

-enserio, que piso les toco. –pregunto emmett curioso.

-a mi me toco en el piso 5. Y a kev en el 7. –dijo alice aun balanceándose sobre sus pies.

- mm a mi me toco el 3 piso-dijo emmett sus pirando.

- a mi me toco en el mismo piso que Kevin. –dijo Edward sonriendo de medio lado, que la verdad era una maravillosa esa sonrisa.

"_bien Kevin, pensando como chica o trabes!!" me _regaño mi vocecilla interior, yo suspire mental mente. Oí una risa maliciosa proveniente de alice. La mire sin tender.

-y en que habitación te toco hermanito.-dijo alice dando saltitos.

-en la **203 – **dijo el simplemente.

Yo abrí enormemente los ojos, compartía habitación con el, y…-mire a alice.-

-LO SABIAS!! – dije gritando y alice se echo a reír, emmett y Edward no entendían nada.

-jeje tal veees-dijo alice riendo.

-TE VOY A MATAR!! – dije gruñendo. Alice izo mohín.

-no me mates!, solo déjame ver a jasper y luego me matas.-dijo divertida.

-grrr…maldita enana endemoniada...-dije y suspire.

-que pasa. –dijo Edward alzando una ceja.

-nada es que kev. Se acordó de algo y me acusa.-dijo alice asiéndose la dolida.

-no te agás la victima alice que no te queda. –dije gruñendo, eso izo que emmett y Edward se rieran. Aun que emmett opacaba la risa de Edward.

-bueno….bueno alice, Kevin? En que habitación les toco? –dijo emmett dejando de reír.

-pueeees como yo estoy en el 5. Me toco la habitación 105.-dijo alice balanceándose sobre sus pies.

- aa y a ti Kevin. –dijo emmett viéndome.

-eeem...bueno, me toco la habitación…la...-mira al Edward y suspire.- me toco compartir habitación con Edward.-dije sonriendo. Más que nervioso.

Edward seme quedo mirando sorprendido, al igual que emmett. Y al final los tres miramos a alice.

-por que me miran así.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-fue plan de ella verdad Kevin.-dijo emmett viéndome.

-tu que crees, su pongo que tu estas con jasper, y si no me equivoco, esta enana con rosalie. –dije mirando a alice. Que ella rio tonta mente.

-perdonen, pero los quería a todos juntos.-dijo alice animada.

-bueno, si compartimos cuarto, entonces, vamos Kevin para que conozcas la habitación...-dijo Edward amablemente.

Yo solo asistí con la cabeza. Alice se fue a su cuarto y emmett también, quedamos que nos veríamos en una hora. De camino alas habitaciones, nos encontramos con los hales. Después de un largo saludo –más por la pequeña mostrito- nos fuimos cada quien con su compañero a su habitación.

Como dije, quedamos que nos veríamos en una hora. Al llegar al piso y al cuarto que me toco, me que de impresionado.

-ba…ya...-dije con la boca abierta.

Teníamos un living donde estaba un piano y una salita y una tele de plasma, tenia cocina, aparte de eso cada quien tenía su cuarto y su baño.

Al entrar en mi cuarto exclame un, **"wow"** , era espacioso, y estaba arreglado como me gusta, recuerdo que Charlie dijo que había que mandar las cosas antes, y arreglarían el cuarto a mi gusto, obvio mi mama izo todo eso, ella sabia mi gusto.

En el centró. Había una cama espaciosa, cubierta con colchas azul rey y cojines negros. La cortina del ventanal, eran negras. En un espacio tenia un pequeño escritorio, donde reposaba mi laptop. Tenía un ropero "considerable" para mi ropa. Avía un pequeño librero, donde estaban todos mis libros favoritos, también alado había un estante para mis discos, y alado había un pequeño tocadiscos, y unas mesitas de noche alado de mi cama. Sin contar un sofá que había allí, era azul oscuro de gamuza.

"_Sencillo y simple como a mi me gusta" _pensé sonriendo.

-espaciosos los cuartos, verdad- dijo Edward detrás de mi, yo me sobresalte. A que oras había aparecido detrás de mí.

-si, solo ocupo desempacar esta maleta y listo.-dije tranquilizándome, y pase a mi cuarto.

-bueno te dejo solo para que estés tranquilo, si ocupas algo estoy enfrente, nos vemos Kevin. –dijo Edward sonriendo de medio lado. Yo le dije bye´´ y serró la puerta.

Esa sonrisa, es tan…_ "deja de estar babociando, y concéntrate en lo que ases". _Me regaño mi vos interior.

Desempaque, en realidad no tenia mucho, solo mi neceser, mis vendas, ropa interior, dos gorras, y mi reproductor de mp3, la verdad ya estaba mi ropa aquí, después de todo decidí llamar a reéne y Charlie.

Marque el numero, y sonó tres beses y contestaron.

-_**hola habla reéne**_**.-**dijo la vos de mi madre.

-mama! Soy yo. Kev. –

-_**o mi vida, es Kevin… a perdón, tu papa preguntaba quien era. Que tal el viaje?, llegaron con bien?, te gusto tu depa?, as echo nuevos amigos?, te encontraste con los demás cullen y los hales? Y…**_ -decía mi mama rápidamente, pero por lo que oí de fondo mi papa le dijo **no lo agobies tanto´´.**

Yo me reí ante eso.

-tranquila mama, estuvo bien el viaje, llegamos bien, esta muy padre el depa, me encanto mi cuarto. No, no e hecho nuevos amigos. Y si, si me encontré con los demás. Y no te preocupes tanto mama. –dije divertido. Mi mama a beses se preocupaba demasiado, y hablaba a una milla por hora.

-_**que bien Kevin y cuéntame que te pareció la escuela... **_– le conté que era fenomenal, y que era una mini ciudad.

Estuve ablando un buen rato con mi mama y mi papa, mi papa antes de que colgara me dio la platica de responsabilidad y sexo´´ o trabes, por si se me llegaba a olvidar.

"como cree que se me iba a olvidar, fue la platica mas vergonzosa que tuve!", bufe y mire la hora.

-SANTOSIELOS!!, me quede mucho rato ablando. –me acomode mi corra y arregle un poco mi ropa, faltaba unos minutos para encontrarnos, y si no llegaba alice me mataría.

Por salir botado de mi habitación, choque con Edward o trabes.

-ay!. –exclame en el suelo.

-jajaja valla si que no eres cuidadoso Kevin.-dijo Edward riéndose y ayudándome a parar.

-cállate, grrr… de verdad que tengo suficiente con emmett, yo se que soy torpe, pero es que Edward, sino llegamos alice nos matara.- dije suspirando.

En eso me había fijado lo que traía Edward. Traía una camisa de botones negra- que le quedaba fenomenal- que contrastaba con su piel, le quedaba pegada, unos pantalones medios flojos de mezclilla y unos tenis negros. Se veía realmente gua…

"_CUIDADITO CON LO QUE PIENSAS!!"_ me regaño mi vos, suspire, cierto esos pensamientos a bolar.

-ehi Kevin me oyes.-dijo Edward pasando una vos enfrente mi cara.

-a que? – yo reaccione, o trabes me quede soñando despiert…..despierto.

-te decía que ya teníamos que irnos, te quedaste ido.-dijo Edward alzando una ceja.

-lo siento, me suele pasar. –reí y el rodo los ojos, me dijo un **"vamos!".**

Y nos fuimos ala estatua que era el centro de toda la **"escuela"**. Allí ya estaban todos.

-pensé que nunca llegarían. –dijo dando saltitos alice.

-lo siento se nos izo tarde. –respondimos al unisonó Edward y yo.

Fuimos a cenar aun restaurante que avía ahí- aun que no lo crean avía un mini centro comercial- . Y pasamos la noche asiendo bromas, alice siempre andaba muy pegada a jasper, emmett, cada ves que podía asía que me sonrojara, y fastidiaba a todos, aun que rosalie lo calmaba.

Pase una noche fenomenal, conocí mas a Edward, éramos muy parecidos, acepto que el era muy elegante y yo muy torpe. Me dijo que sabía tocar el piano, me encantaría oírlo tocar. Y también me dijo que le encantaba la música _clásica._

De verdad que era un chico sináptico, podría considerarlo un buen amigo. Debes en cuando unas chicas coqueteaban a Edward y sentía algo, alice me miraba con cara maliciosa. Yo solo miraba asía otro lado.

Había beses que a mi también me coqueteaban. Y emmett era el encargado de mofarse de mí. Y todos reímos cuando le avente un pan en la cabeza. De verdad que fue divertida.

Ya después de una buena noche cada quien nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos.

-a si que fue una gran noche verdad Kevin. –dijo Edward entrando y quitándose la camisa. Yo me sonroje al verlo.

QUE DIABLOS ASIA!!. Grite en mi interior _"Kevin es un chico tu también, así que…deja de actuar como chica!"_ me regaño o trabes mi vos interior. Yo trate de tranquilizarme.

-si, la verdad que me la pase muy bien. –dije tronándome el cuello, esto estresa.

-jajaja de verdad fue gracioso lo del pan. –dijo Edward mirándome divertido, dándome buen plano de su dorso y….

"_keviiin",_ me advirtió mi vocecilla interna.

-jaja si, se lo tenia bien merecido emmett. –dije sonriendo lo mejor que pude, aun que estaba mas que nervioso.

-jaja si, bueno Kevin mañana ahí clases, tenemos que dormir ahí nos vemos hombre. –dijo Edward dándome la mano para chocarla, y la choque al igual que el puño.

Diablos!! Si que tiene fuerza, me dolió, pero no se lo diría.

-claro, que duermas bien Edward. – dije entrando a mi cuarto, oí un **"esta bien".** De parte de el, y luego un portazo.

Yo me metí a mi cuarto, y puse la tina y luego me metí.

-me pregunto…asta cuando se sabrá mi secreto…-dijo metida toda en el agua, acepto la cabeza. – que difícil es mi vida…..y todo por mi papa.-dije debajo del agua.

Ya después de darme un largo baño de agua caliente. Me puse mi pijama y serré con seguro mi puerta. Luego me metí bajo las colchas.

-bueno, esto solo es otro paso de mi vida….-dije medio dormido. – Mañana…será otro día.-dije antes de dormirme.

"_mañana, nadie sabe que puede pasar."_, me dormí plácidamente, y soñé con alguien de ojos esmeraldas.

**Continuara…**

**LoveCullenLoveCullenLoveCullenLoveCullenLoveCullenLoveCullenLoveCullen**

**A/u: **HOLITAS!! Bueno aquí otro cap. De este fan fick dios!! Gracias por sus review los adoro. Muchas gracias a:

**DarkCullen** – jeje que bueno que te encanto, y dime? Sigues pensando lo mismo de lo que le pasa a Kevin después de este cap.? xD gracias por tu review!

**Agnelissa** – que bueno que te allá gustado, y estoy echando toda mi imaginación créeme, xD haber sino te quedas mas intrigada con este cap. (de verdad soy fanática del suspenso xD). Gracias por tu review!

**Lorean30** –gracias!! Gracias de verdad, jeje enserio crees por donde va. O después de leer esto cambiaste de opinión?, y de verdad que bueno que te canto, y perdona mis faltas ortográficas. . es que apenas si me alcanza el tiempo para escribir. Y tratare de escribir rápido este fick para que no lo revises cada día xD. Gracias por tu review me encanto!.

**Mitzukii – **bien, xD aquí esta el cap. lo continúe muy pronto llaves!. Que bueno que te gusto la historia gracias por tu review!.

Gracias de verdad. Me encantaron sus review, me siento tan feliz de que les haya gustado mi historia, bueno, por otra parte? Que les pareció el cap.?

y… Kevin que secreto guarda, por que le echa la culpa a su padre?. Que pasara que pasara! Nadie sabe!.(xD ya dije soy fanática del suspenso)

Bueno la verdad que me esforcé en escribir este cap. Como dije antes perdonen por las faltas de ortografías, de por si me alcanza el tiempo para escribir algo u.u, bueno estoy trabajando en el cap. de en los días´´ xD de verdad que me esta costando, pero lo prometo traer lo mas pronto posible! . Bueno me despido besitos!.

Att:

**Cull3nLoveVampire**

"_Que Carlisle los ilumine con su armonioso cuerpo."_

**Si Quieres un jugoso beso**

**De alguno de los cullen **

**Solo pícale**

**GO!**


	3. Dia de escuela,Baloncesto y Edward

**Todos los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la grandiosa, . Yo solo juego con sus personalidades, pero a ella le pertenece todito…**

_3.- día de escuela, el baloncesto y Edward cullen._

_----_

"_**la verdad se funde en su interior,**_

_**Pero un secreto sale en todo su esplendor"**_

-----

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo día y me sentía muy optimista. Aunque conociendo mi suerte, todo podía pasarme… Hoy me había levantado a las 7:15, y mis clases comenzaban a las ocho, así que decidí darme mi tiempo en bañarme, cuando salí, faltaban diez minutos para las ocho.

-¡Diablos! –grité y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude. Una de las cosas que me gustaban de la escuela, además de su gran tamaño, era que no teníamos uniforme. De esa forma podía usar ropa grande fácilmente. Cuando Salí, vi que Edward ya se había ido.

-¡Genial! –dije gruñendo.

"Ya se ha ido..." pensé. Pero ¡claro! Es lo más obvio, si Alice fuera mi compañera, ella me hubiera avisado o jaloneado para irme con ella. En fin, da igual, ahora tenia que cambiarme lo más rápido posible si no quería llegar tarde.

Cuando acabe de arreglarme, agarre mis libros y salí como alma que se lleva el diablo, anoche tuve unos sueños muy raros, soñé con que mi papa sabia la verdad…

Aunque eso sería imposible, la verdad que no quisiera cambiar nada, cuando era más chica lo deseé, recuerdo cuando conocí a los Cullen. Yo tenía más o menos, unos siete años, en aquel entonces apenas comprendía lo que me pasaba…

Recuerdo que Alice, llegó corriendo hacia mi, sonrió y dijo…

"_hola Kevin, soy Alice, tu y yo seremos muy buenas amigas…"_

En realidad, tuvo razón, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, lo mas curioso, ella dijo _"buenas amigas"_ en realidad, ella es mi confidente y creo que desde entonces ella lo sabía todo, a veces me da miedo por que pienso que en realidad puede ver el futuro.

Aun que a pesar de todo, yo soy…

-¡au! - me queje al haber chocado con algo. Y luego sentí el piso frío. –Genial- masculle enojado.

Luego oí muchas risas a mí alrededor, y empecé a sentir como me ruborizaba. "Lo que me faltaba" pensé.

-joven Swan ¿cierto? –dijo una voz grabe, yo levanté la cara, y ahí estaba mi profesor de Lengua, creo que inconscientemente vine aquí.

-s-si –dije nerviosamente, me levanté y agarré mis libros, oh dios, esta era mi suerte, había quedado en completo ridículo.

-gracias por unírsenos, por favor puede tomar asiento joven Swan. –dijo jovialmente el profesor.

-c-claro…-dije avergonzado, luego de recoger todo, mire todo el grupo, y ví que solo había un asiento disponible, era alado de una chica que se notaba a leguas que era superficial, era de cabellos oscuros y rizado, y llevaba ropa muy apretada y corta.

Agarre valor, y me fui a sentar alado de ella, ella me observo y sonrió, tratando de ser… ¿sexy? Que asco. No es que chicas ya me hubieran coqueteado solo que a mi me gustan los…

-hola soy Jessica Stanley, un gusto…-se quedo esperando a que le respondiera. Yo di un respingo, por haberme cortado mis pensamientos y trate de sonreír.

-Kevin Swan, un gusto señorita Stanley.-dije educadamente.

Si algo que me había enseñado mi mamá. Al igual que mi papá-que eran anticuados con esos de los modales- era ser todo un caballero.

-¡Oh! –exclamó y luego pestañeó, ¿acaso pretendía ser coqueta? ¡Vaya! Solo me parecía patética. Pero bueno, me enseñaron que no juzgue por la envoltura.

-¿Kevin? –me preguntó. Yo reaccioné. Ah, vaya, creo que me estaba hablando, no le presté atención.

-perdón señorita Stanley, andaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿Qué me decía? –dije sonriendo. Si para algo era bueno, era sonreír falsamente o sonreír cuando no quería. Ella me pegó en el hombro y soltó una risita.

-Oh vamos, dime Jessica, déjale la formalidad a los viejos amargados…-se rió tontamente, creo que ella es una total cabeza hueca.

-¿joven Swan? ¡Joven Swan! –oí como me llamaba mi profesor, diablos, ¿ando distraído, o es que me hizo falta dormir mas?

-Disculpe profesor no prestaba atención. –dije apenado.

-que no vuelva a suceder- me dijo severamente.

Él siguió la clase. Durante todo ese tiempo, Jessica, que la verdad me estaba enojando, me mandaba recaditos o me tocaba el hombro etcétera. Era toda una hueca al parecer.

Al sonar el timbre, huí lo más rápido que pude de Jessica. Estaba seguro de que si me quedaba mas tiempo me seguiría, luego entre a mi clase de lengua, que le siguió computación, una materia que me aburría y más adelante llegó literatura, mi clase favorita, luego seguía el receso. Cuando salía del aula de literatura oí una melodía proveniente del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me había olvido que ahí tenía mi celular.

Lo abrí y noté que era un nuevo mensaje. Ya me imagino de quien es…

"_Kevin, estamos en la cafetería en el extremo sur, te esperamos. Besos._

_Alice."_

Suspiré, tengo que ir más rápido, si no, Alice se pondrá histérica. La verdad es que la quiero mucho pero es muy infantil e impaciente, aparte ella ama las compras y le encanta torturarme. Es un milagro que aun vista mi ropa floja.

Fui corriendo hacia la cafetería de la escuela – Fue casi magia que no me haya matado en el camino por correr- cuando llegue, vi a los Cullen y los Hales sentados en una mesa. Emmett agitaba los brazos y gritando mí nombre para que los viera.

Eso me daba mucha vergüenza, ahora todos me miraban, lo que hace que me ponga más nerviosa. Agarre valor y fui con ellos, pero al avanzar tropecé como dos veces y fue una suerte que llegase sin herir a nadie.

-valla Kevin, creo que a ti no se te quitará lo torpe. –dijo Emmett antes de dar una risotada.

-¡Emmett! Déjalo en paz. –dijo Alice, como siempre saliendo a mi defensa.

- jeje, hola chicos ¿Cómo están? –pregunte sentándome, y todos respondieron en coro "bien".

-¿qué tal te fue en clases Kevin? –preguntó Alice, viéndome con ojos de perrito abandonado. Yo solo suspiré.

-pues mas o menos bien, sin contar que llegue tarde ala clase, tropecé antes de entrar, todos se burlaron de mí y luego una chica estaba como chicle conmigo. –dije suspirando.

-jajajaja, vaya Kevin ya tienes pegue- dijo burlándose de mi Emmett.

-Emmett déjalo tranquilo hermano.-dijo Jasper calmado. Y luego me sentí repentinamente calmada. Ese chico era bueno calmando a todos, aparte de ser tan tranquilo, ojala su hermana fuera así.

No es que Rosalie me caiga mal, pero es que me ve feo y no se porque, aparte pocas veces cruza palabra conmigo. Observé a la susodicha, que me estaba mirando de forma penetrante. Siempre teniendo esa mirada conmigo, me ponía los pelos de punta. Luego recorrí la mesa y me sorprendí al no encontrar a alguien.

-oigan chicos ¿y Edward? –pregunté tranquilo, pero todos parecieron callar ante mi pregunta. Yo me pregunte el por que.

-que pasa chicos… ¿chicos? –dije mirándolos a todos, luego Alice miro hacia un lado y yo seguí su mirada, y vi a Edward comiendo con dos chicas así lado coqueteándole y tocándole.

Valla, valla, así que Edward es todo un casanova. La verdad que no conocía a Edward, pues si lo vi unas veces cuando éramos más pequeños, pero él siempre estudio, por lo que me dijo Alice, música.

Alice me contó, que le sorprendió que aceptara venir a esta escuela, pero cuando le pregunto a Edward, dijo que le sería interesante estar en esta escuela. Ahora ya veo por que. Luego le preguntaré a Alice sobre esto.

Decidí ignorarlo, y seguir hablando con los chicos, estuvimos buen rato hasta que ya era hora de regresar a clases, si no mal recuerdo mi siguientes clases son, biología, música y deportes. O dios en esa última era fatal, no soy nada buena para los deportes.

Llegue a mi clase de biología, y vi que todos ya estaban en sus lugares, bueno casi todos, acepto todas las chicas que rodeaban a Edward y trataban de coquetearlo o tocarlo o algo. Que patético, me hizo enojar la actitud de Edward, se creía el "guapito" y esas chicas, que mas bien son unas zorras se le encimaban.

Agarre mas fuerte mis libros, y me puse derecho y luego pase por toda esa masa de chicas fáciles, y me senté al lado de Edward, creo que era el único lugar disponible, todas las chicas me miraron y yo mira a otro lado enfadado y aburrido. Oí como cuchicheaban sobre mi, ¿a que horas llegaría el profesor? Ya se tardo.

"el es Swan, ¿cierto chicas?" "dios que guapito esta" "dios ya me imagino que guarda bajo esa ropa".

Oía levemente los comentarios que decían sobre mi, yo bufe, esto es tan cansado, siempre me han dicho que soy un chico guapo, o lindo etc., aunque a mi no me interesa, la verdad a veces es molesto.

Sonreí para mi interior, si supieran ellas…

-disculpen chicos, es que estaba en una junta. –dijo entrando el profesor apurado, luego nos miro a todos.

-señoritas pueden dejar al joven Cullen… -dijo frunciendo el seño el profesor, todas gimieron y dijeron cosas inteligibles y a regañadientes se fueron a sentar.

-hola Kevin, no te vi esta mañana. –dijo Edward mirándome.

-Ah, pues yo tampoco, como te fuiste antes. –dije sonriendo.

-así, te iba a despertar pero es que llegaron unos amigos por mi.-dijo sonriendo torcidamente, Oh dios, que hermo….

"no pienses en eso" dijo mi consiente, valla pensé que andaba perdida uff…

-¿Kevin? –pregunto Edward tocándome el hombro. Yo di un bote en mi asiento.

-Oh, lo siento Edward, no preste atención.-dije suspirando.

-no te preocupes hermano no pasa nada.-dijo sonriendo. Yo solo asentí, y traté de poner atención a la clase.

La verdad me costó, estaba pensando en el que esta mi alado, era tan tonta, nunca podré decir lo que soy, nunca…

Así paso la clase, el profesor Banner me llamó varias veces la atención, y me preguntaba, a lo que yo me quedaba en blanco, pero gracias a Edward que me soplaba las respuestas le pude decir.

-bien chicos termino la clase…-dijo el profesor banner. Que aburrido estuvo, y ahora que lo pienso, este maestro me callo bien, ya que el de lenguas y computación nos izo presentarnos.

Empecé a recoger mis libros, la siguiente clase que me tocaba es música, esa aparte de literatura, era mi favorita, me encantaba yo tocaba muy bien lo que era el violín, desde los cinco años lo vengo practicando.

-hey Kevin ¿que clase te toca? – me pregunto Edward, que estaba a mi lado.

-ah, música…-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-a mi también, vamos. –dijo dándome un manotazo en la espalda, eso dolió.

-si claro…-dije aguantándome las ganas de sobarme, fuimos asta el salón de música, en el camino nos encontramos con amigos de el, y me presentó, creo que se llamaban, Mike, Ben, James y Tom.

Todos ellos eran jugadores de basket, fuimos platicando hasta la entrada de salón y solo James y Tom tomaban esta clase, todos se dijeron que se verían en el gimnasio después de esta clase.

Todos entramos y nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, alado mío había una chica de tez morena y cabellos largos y lisos color castaño claro.

-hola soy Madeleine Baker. –dijo la chica estirándome una mano y sonriéndome.

-oh hola un gusta señorita Baker, yo soy Kevin Swan. –dije amablemente extendiéndole la mano.

-es un gusto Kevin, por favor dime Madeleine. O Mai así me dicen todos mis amigos. –dijo sonriendo, vaya se nota que es una chica amable.

Empezamos a platicar de varias cosas. Ella me dijo que era hija única y solo tenia a su papá, ya que su mama murió a darle la vida, y me contó muchas cosas, como que una vez se enamoró de un primo de ella. Yo también le dije varias cosas, claro admitiendo algunas.

Luego llegó el maestro, que resultó profesora, ella se presentó como la profesora Meli. Me cayó bien, aunque a pesar de todo, se mostró muy exigente, ahora nos estaba haciendo presentarnos y decir que instrumento tocamos. Llegó el turno de Edward, a su lado estaba James y al lado de él, estaba Tom.

-Soy Edward Cullen y yo toco el piano.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que hizo que mas de una suspirara.

-gracias muchacho puedes sentarte. –dijo la profesora Meli. – siguiente…

-eew... yo soy James Potter...-dijo sonriendo, todos empezaron a reír y Edward y el se chocaron los cinco.

-señor podría dejar las payasadas para al rato.-dijo sebera la profesora Meli.

-jajaja lo siento profesora, bien yo soy James Jaén y toco la batería. –dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-bien señor Jaén puede sentarse.-dijo frunciendo el ceño la profesora- siguiente.

-bueno yo soy Tom Jaén, primo de este tonto.-señaló a James y todos empiezan a reír.- y a mi me gusta tocar la guitarra eléctrica.- sonrió amablemente.

-bien joven Jaén puede sentarse.-así pasaron los demás hasta que llegó el turno de Mai. Ella se levanto y sonrió.

-bien yo soy Madeleine Baker y yo toco el violonchelo. –dijo sonriendo.

-bien señorita Baker. Siguiente. –dijo la profesora que ya parecía aburrida. Yo tomé aire y puse mi mejor sonrisa y me levante.

-me llamo Kevin Swan y toco el violín. –dije sonriendo. La verdad Mai, yo y otro chico éramos los últimos en presentarnos, y casi todos decían flauta o batería o guitarra, ya sea acústica o eléctrica. Sino mal recuerdo solo Edward, Mai y yo tocábamos algo diferente.

La maestra sonrió y el ultimo se presento, y el dijo que tocaba la guitarra acústica. Luego la maestra nos dijo que estudiaremos primero varias cosas y luego practicaríamos con los instrumentos. Pero cuando iba acabar sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase, nos llevo mucho tiempo presentarnos.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase Kev? –me dijo Mai.

-es en el gimnasio ¿y a ti cual te toca?- dije sonriéndole.

- Natación, que lastima, bueno entonces nos veremos luego kev. –se acercó y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como mi gorra se izo levemente para atrás. Cuando ella se separó me la acomodé bien.

-Adiós Mai –dije sonriendo. Ella se despidió con la mano y se fue, yo agarré todas mis cosas y me dirigí al gimnasio.

-¡hey Kevin! –oí que gritaron mi nombre. Me voltee y vi que Edward, Tom y James se acercaban. Cuando llegó Edward me dio un manotazo en la espalda. Otra vez dolor.

-¿qué onda chicos?. –dije sonriendo.

-oye Kevin, tu siguiente clase es en el gimnasio ¿cierto? –me pregunto Edward.

- Eh, si, claro.-dije mirándolo y por nerviosismo acomodándome la gorra.

-bien chico gorra, nosotros vamos para allá, síguenos.-dijo James divertido.

-claro…-susurré, así los cuatro nos fuimos y en el camino nos encontramos con Ben y Mike, en el camino asía el gimnasio, Mike y James empezaron a empujarse, y por suerte yo los esquivé cuando casi me tumban.

Llegamos al gimnasio y el maestro ya estaba ahí, nos mandó a que nos pusiéramos nuestro uniforme, que estaba en nuestro locker del vestidor.

"¡genial! Hora de sufrir" pensé y me dirigí a los vestidores.

-Yeah Edward como vas con el pegue. –oí detrás de mi.

-que puedo decir chicos, las mujeres me aman.-dijo el con voz superficial. Genial, como dije todo un Casanova.

Bien ahora venia lo difícil, como me cambiaria sin que me vieran. Mmm…diablos, esto siempre es la parte difícil. O dios mío por que no me ayudas….voltee a un lado y como si me hubieran oído mis ruegos. Vi un cubículo donde uno podría vestirse sin problema que le vieran.

Aproveche que todos estaban distraídos y me metí allí, y me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Cuando Salí, Edward y los chicos seguían ahí riendo y haciendo payasadas.

-Vaya ya salió el chico gorra. –dijo James apuntándome.

-Eh eres tímido ¿verdad Kev?. –dijo Edward que ya estaba cambiado, el uniforme de física era un pants negro y una playera blanca con una chamarra. Yo pedí mi uniforme barias tallas mas grandes.

-e...si…bueno chicos vámonos. –dije y Salí lo mas rápido para que ya no preguntaran. Todos me siguieron y nos formamos en la hilera que había y se oyó un pitido.

-bien chicos, yo soy el profesor Marco, y seré su profesor en este curso entendido. –dijo el profesor que era alto y parecía joven como de unos 32 años. De tez blanca y el pelo negro.

Todos asentimos y el profesor sonrió.

-bien ahora las chicas por favor vayan aquella parte.-señalo una parte de la cancha que era para volleyball. La verdad el gimnasio era grande. – luego hablaré con ustedes. –todas las chicas gimieron y se fueron para allá.

-Bien chicos, ustedes jugaran baloncesto, quiero que hagan equipos de 5, por si alguna razón no pueden jugar háganmelo saber. –dijo severo el profesor.

Yo gemí. "Lo que me faltaba" bien, le diré que no puedo jugar, como dije no soy nada buena para los deportes y menos para el baloncesto.

-Hey Kevin quieres estar en nuestro equipo, es que Ben se empezó a sentir mal y fue ala enfermería. –dijo Edward.

"diablos" pensé. "esto es genial"

-Eh Edward me gustaría pero no se jugar básquetbol. –dije suspirando.

-Vamos hombre, no importa, solo pásanos el balón, ¿entendido? –dijo Edward animándome. Yo gemí en mi interior.

Yo no mas pude asentir, no tenia fuerzas para lidiar con él. No cuando sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían tanto, eso me hizo sentir un poco vulnerable.

-bien, ¡chicos dijo que si! –grito Edward y los demás hicieron bulla.

Luego de que nos anotáramos como grupo, el maestro dijo que sortearían quien contra quien. Quedamos como el tercer equipo, planeamos nuestras tácticas juntos y finalmente llego nuestro turno.

Creo que este sería el funeral para mí, para mi equipo y para los contrarios, cuando digo que soy muy malo para jugar, es cierto. Cuando era mas pequeño Alice me hizo jugar cróquet y pues no sé como, pero acabé con el brazo fracturado y una Alice sangrando por la nariz. Desde ahí no he vuelto a jugar eso.

-bien chicos ¡vamos! –dijo efusivo Tom, todos nos posicionamos en la cancha y empezó el partido…

La verdad, Edward no jugaba nada mal, se notaba que podría ser capitán si hacía un equipo de baloncesto, Tom, James y Mike tampoco jugaban nada mal, pero no alcanzaban el potencial de Edward.

-¡Kevin cuidado! –gritó alguien, pero solo sentí cuando la pelota me estrello en la cara y me caí hacia atrás. Luego sentí como algo caliente y con olor salado y metálico me empapaba la camiseta y me empecé a sentir mareado.

-¡Kevin! ¿estas bien? –grito alguien pero yo ya veía borroso.

-joven Cullen, llévelo a la enfermería. –luego sentí como me ayudaban apararme. Y inconscientemente empezaba a caminar.

-ya casi llegamos Kevin, no te desmayes.-dijo una vos aterciopelada, supuse que era Edward.

- oh dios ese tono no es normal.-lo oí susurrar. Luego oí como abrían una puerta y una señora daba un grito ahogado, todo era tan borroso para mí.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto alguien.

-le dieron con el balón en la cara, y le empezó a sangrar la nariz. –dijo Edward como apurado. – y luego se empezó a poner de ese tono verdoso.- dijo el pero yo empecé a ver todo negro.

-¡Edward me entere lo que paso! Oh dios…¡Kevin!...-oí, y todo se volvió negro.

Ya no supe que paso conmigo, hasta que empecé a despertar en un cubículo que era todo de color blanco, ¿Qué me paso? Cierto, mediaron con un balón en la cara y empecé a sangrar por la nariz.

Me levante levemente apoyándome en los codos.

-Al fin despertaste –oí una vos cantarina, que no era otra sino la de Alice. Yo gemí.

-Alice ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunte aun atontado.

-estas en un cubículo de la enfermería, pero ¿Cómo te sientes Kevin? Me diste un gran susto.- dijo acercándose a mí y acostándome en la cama con una mano suya.

-estoy bien, solo algo mareado, y me duele un poco la nariz.-dije suspirando.

-es normal...-dijo tranquila, en eso sentí que algo faltaba.

-Alice ¿y mi gorra? –pregunte alarmado.

-tranquilo, aquí esta haber déjame ayudarte aponértela. –dijo y yo me senté y me ayudo aponérmela.

-no me vio nadie sin la gorra ¿verdad? –dije medio asustada.

-tranquilo, te la quite hace rato. –dijo suspirando y cuando acabé de ponerme bien la gorra entro Edward y los chicos.

-Eh hermano que bueno que ya despertaste, perdón por el pelotazo. –dijo Tom apenado.

-Así que, ¿fuiste tu? –pregunte mirándolo, él solo asistió- no te preocupes los accidentes pasan.

-gracias hombre. –dijo sonriendo.

-vaya yo pensé que te avías muerto, con ese tono verdoso que agarraste. –dijo divertido Edward.

-jajaja es que no soporto el olor a sangre.- dije suspirando.

-si recuerdo cuando jugamos cróquet…-susurro Alice.

-Oh no ¡Alice! Dijimos que eso ya quedo en el pasado. –dije mirándole acusadoramente.

-¿que paso con eso del cróquet? –pregunto James a Alice.

Alice le empezó a contar lo que paso en el cróquet, yo me ruboricé un poco y luego contó otras cositas que yo mire amenazadoramente a Alice y al final todos rieron.

-vaya Kevin, eres un imán para las desgracias- dijo Mike burlándose. A lo que siguió otra sonora risotada. En eso entro la enfermera.

-chicos, déjenlo descansar, vayan a sus dormitorios.-dijo la enfermera severamente.

-o no se preocupe ya estoy bien.-dije sonriendo y ella me miro.

-bueno, si te sientes bien, vete a tu dormitorio pero descansa, no hagas ningún esfuerzo aun te ves mal. –dijo sonriéndome la enfermera.

-Claro –me levanté, pero me tambaleé.

-Wow, cuidado hombre. –dijo Edward que me sostuvo junto a Alice.

-creo que te llevaremos. –dijo con voz preocupada Alice.

-tranquilos, estoy bien yo puedo solo.-sonreí.

-mejor te ayudo, no te vayas a desmayar a medio camino-dijo Edward burlándose. Yo solo pude asistir.

-bueno chico gorra nos vamos-dijo James llevándose a los demás que dijeron adiós. Luego de eso Edward me ayudo a llegar a los dormitorios.

-listo llegamos-dijo al abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

-gracias, bueno me voy a mi cuarto. –dije suspirando.

-claro, si ocupas algo llámame a mi celular.-dijo dándome un papelito.

-a claro, gracias, nos vemos. –me metí a mi cuarto.

-adiós Kev. –dijo y oí como salía de aquí, yo cerré mi puerta con seguro y me resbalé con ella. Vi el papelito que me dio y lo apreté contra a mi y cerré los ojos.

- dios…-suspire, y me levante y me dí una ducha, luego me cambie y me fui a acostar.

-bien, creo que dormiré asta mañana. Bien...mañana espero que sea un mejor día…-dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Y otra vez esa noche, soñé con alguien de ojos esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo…_

**Continuara…**

**n/a; **_hola a todos!! Si no me maten, años sin actualizar , pero es que tuve un bloqueo, aa si lo se no es escusa, xD pero no seme ocurría nada, perdónenme, espero que el cap valga la pena, y no me quieran mandar ala orca, bueno respondiendo a sus review:_

**Lorean30**; _perdón xD como dije andaba con un bloqueo, pero estoy bien, y aquí esta el cap. Haber que te parece, x3 bueno claro que recibirás el beso, xD y bueno me e conseguido un beta y creo que ya esta mejor todo, allí medas tu opinión, y haber sino cambias de opinión con este cap jajajaja, bueno un beso nos vemos gracias por tu review un besoooo!._

**Vampire Knight Guilty**; _aaai nina! Cambiaste el nombre, bueno xD pues tu ya sospechas. xD haber que te parece el cap. Un besote nena! Bai!. _

**plinka anly772**: j_ajaja por mi encantada que te pases para acá, si nuestro kev es muy lindo xD aun que quien sabe, pero ya le gusta Edward, ya veremos que pasa, un besote gracias por tu review._

**LUCERO_CULLEN:** _xDD awww esa es la idea, jajaja primero es confuso, si apenas dos cap, y e tardado años en poner el tercero, pero espero que te guste, xDD haber si con este cap ya te das mas idea y no te e dejado mas revuelta w bueno teks por tu review besos!._

**Mitzukii**_: perdón xDD si los deje con la intriga, la verdad que adoro el suspenso, amo el suspenso xDD pues e tardado años en actualizar pero, espero que este cap valga la pena bueno, un beso graz por tu review bai!_

**MONTSE:** _jajajaja xDD dios, pues ya veras, conforme avanza los cap. Se va entendiendo todito x3 como dije primero es confuso, ya luego las sacare de esa negrura, gracias por tu review linda, muack un beso!._

**Piqitoooh****:** _jajajaja, no andas tan perdida xD pero no te diré cual, jaja quien sabe, tu almeno ya sabrás que, bueno gracias por tu review un besote._

**andy-cullen**: _jajaja xDD dios no digo nada soy una tumba, pero bueno xDD como sea, cada quien se puede hacer sus ideas, haber que piensas con este cap, bueno un beso, gracias por tu review bai!._

**Dark Cullen****;** _x3 pues espero que sigas con tu idea, haber que te parece este cap, bueno gracias por tu review un beso._

_Bien ahora los besos. X3 y aquí ¡Edward Cullen!._

_Edward: -saliendo – hola chicas..-les guiña un ojo- les mando un beso ardiente a: __plinka anly772 y a Lorean30 todo para ustedes. –les guiña el ojo._

_Dx ya pues que las vas a dejar hiperventilando. –ahuyenta a Edward- x3 chicas les traje no mas a Edward, por que Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, andaban de casa x3 pero bueno, si quieren solo digan me de quien quiere en beso y lo traigo a fuercitas jaja._

_Bien xD o trabes, perdonen la tardanza, ya tengo una idea para el próximo cap. Y me pondré a escribirlo, solo les digo, que el próximo cap. Talves se descubran muchas cosas, otra ves disculpen la tardanza. Los quiero un beso, gracias por sus review bai._

Att:

**Cull3nLoveVampire**

"_Que Carlisle los ilumine con su armonioso cuerpo."_

**Si Quieres un jugoso beso**

**De alguno de los cullen **

**Solo pícale**

**GO!**


End file.
